A Surprise Indeed
by JustAnotherFan15
Summary: They finally did it. They had defeated Thanos and reversed the Snap. Avenger, Guardian and demigod working together had stopped the Mad Titan and friends and family reunited. But there's just one question to be answered: where is Peter?


**UPDATE: Cleaned up the spellin'/grammar throughout the entire work and added in the Author/Story I got the idea from. (5/6/2019)**

 **Hello, one and all! My name is JustAnotherFan15, but y'all can call me JAF!**

 **I got this idea while readin' another Percy Jackson/Avengers crossover that really didn't have anythin' to do with what I wrote. Its called _Percy Jackson & the Avengers: Battle for the Galaxy _by CallMeLatino. It really doesn't have anythin' to do with the story, but I got the idea from readin' it so I'll give credit where it's do.**

 **Anyhow, there's not a whole lot of backstory for this. All you need to know is that it takes place after Infinity War Part Two, everyone lives and that it's really just a whole lot of self-indulgence. I had found the idea hilarious in my mind, and just couldn't _not_ write it out!**

 **So it's just a bunch of fluff, a smudge of hurt/comfort, and humor. More in the Author's Notes at the bottom!**

 _ **This story contains the possibility of same gender romantic relations. Any and all homophobic comments will not be tolerated in any way, shape or form. Commenters using such language will be banned with extreme prejudice and with a slightly sadistic smile and sword of justice. Thank you.**_

 **Summary: They finally did it. They had defeated Thanos and reversed the Snap. Avenger, Guardian, and demigod working together had stopped the Mad Titan and friends and family reunited. But there's just one question to be answered: where is Peter?**

 **Dun-dun-dun! Where could Peter be? Was he returned with the reversal? Or could it be... that he died _before_ the Snap!?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Avengers, all rights go to their respective owners. I merely own my own thoughts, ideas, and imagination. Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

 _A Surprise Indeed_

It was finally over. They had managed to defeat Thanos and return everyone who had disappeared in the Snap. All around them, the confused faces of the Snapped Avengers could be seen.

Percy looked around, a sense of relief that it was finally over warring with a feeling of panic. _Where is he?_

He could see Captain Rogers embrace a confused Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson. The two men looked confused, probably wondering what had happened by the looks on their faces.

To his left, Percy could see Rocket hugging Groot. A group of people that were probably the Guardians of the Galaxy, and no doubt alien, were pulled into the hug by a large grey-skinned man.

Meanwhile, Shuri had found her brother, King T'Challa. She was crying and clinging to her brother, hitting him lightly with her fist and demanding that he never leave her to run the kingdom ever again or so help her, _she_ would kill him. The Black Panther looked mildly confused, like everyone else who'd been Snapped, but he hugged Shuri anyway, promising.

All around him, Percy could see people reuniting with friends and loved ones who had vanished in the Snap. Everyone seemed to have returned. Everyone except...

"Where's the kid?" Tony Stark – _Iron Man,_ Percy thought with a pang as he remembered excited brown eyes and enthusiastic voice rambling about the mechanics behind the suit – demanded. He was no longer in his suit now that the battle was over, his dark eyes looking around for a familiar flash of red and gold.

Percy felt his heart stutter in his chest. He ignored the questioning voice of what sounded like Wanda, possibly asking if he was okay, eyes wide as he looked around frantically.

 _Where's Peter?_ He thought, the panic starting to settle in his bones when he didn't find the Iron Spider suit immediately. It was possible that he wasn't in the Iron Spider suit, just as none of the Snapped were wearing their own suits, but what seemed to be clothing representing their character.

"Kid? Kid!" Stark called out, cupping his hands around his mouth in the hopes that it would project his voice better. "Come on kid, talk to me! Where are you?"

Percy brushed off a concerned hand that might have belonged to Annabeth, standing up on his toes to try and spot the shorter boy that way. He could remember the crushing guilt and loss he'd felt when Stark had returned all those weeks ago with a blue-skinned woman, saying Peter had been killed in the Snap. It had been like a punch in the gut, hearing that Peter was dead, gone with just a snap of the finger...

 _But if that's true, then where is he?_ Percy wondered, now physically searching through the small crowd of people for his friend. If Peter had been taken by the Snap, then he should have appeared, just like everyone else. Even those "Guardians of the Galaxy" had appeared with the Avengers when Snap reversed.

So where was Peter?

Just as Percy's chest started to tighten at the thought that maybe Stark had lied – that Peter had actually died by Thanos' hand, not the Snap – he heard someone call out to Stark.

"Tony! Over here!" Colonel James Rhodes shouted, waving a hand to get the billionaire's attention. When Stark ignored him, he huffed and called out again. "I found the kid!"

The reaction was instant. Stark shot off, Percy hot on his heels, heart pounding in his chest. People either moved or were shoved aside in their haste, gaining the rest of the crowd's attention. Not that they noticed.

 _Please be okay,_ Percy silently pleaded. He wasn't sure he could handle it if Peter wasn't...

All thoughts fled from his head as a familiar head of fluffy brown hair came into view. Percy froze, letting Stark rush ahead, his own heartbeat unnaturally loud in his own ears.

"Underoos!" Stark shouted, gaining the teen's attention.

Percy had been right, Peter wasn't wearing his Iron Spider suit. Just like everyone else who had been Snapped, Peter had gone through a wardrobe change for some reason.

Instead of the red and gold of the new Iron Spider suit, Peter was wearing a soft blue long-sleeved shirt with the iconic spider symbol stretching along the back. When he turned around at Stark's shout, the two could see that the front of the shirt had a science pun on the front. Curiously, Peter had a pendant hanging around his neck with a scene of the ocean on it, resting just over his heart.

"Mr. Stark? Percy?" Peter's voice washed over Percy, calming his racing heart. He'd been so worried that...

"Never do that again," Stark scolded, embracing the Peter, much to the teen's surprise. "No more hitching rides on spaceships when I tell you not to, and no more being turned into dust, got that?" the man pulled back, gripping Peter's shoulders and staring at him seriously.

"I'll do my best not to, Mr. Stark," Peter promised, still looking lost. The man sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get with Peter.

"It's Tony, kid," Stark said, amusement in his voice.

"Sure thing Mr. Stark," Peter said, grinning easily. His doe brown eyes shifted from Stark to Percy, who stood a few feet away to give them a moment. That didn't mean that his intense sea green eyes had ever left Peter, though. Noticing the other teen's stare, a shiver ran down the shorter boy's spine, making his heart speed up.

He ignored the feeling though, stepping away from Stark, who made an unhappy sound but let him go. Peter moved towards the demigod, meeting his eyes and giving him a soft smile.

"Hey, Percy. You just going to stand there, or do you want to give me a hug?" he asked, teasing lit in his voice. He'd barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Percy had closed the distance between them, wrapping his strong arms around Peter's skinny frame, holding him close.

Peter didn't say anything, feeling Percy start to shake against him, all the pent up emotion of the last few weeks trying to break free. He just reached his arms around Percy's shoulders, resting his right hand along the nape of the demigod's neck. Pressing himself closer to the taller teen, Peter began to hum softly, his heartbreaking a little when Percy sagged against him to lean his head on the smaller boy's shoulder. A shudder ran through him; there was little doubt in Peter's mind that Percy was holding back a sob.

Not that Peter would blame him, it must have been a rough... he didn't know how long actually. Time didn't matter in the Soul Stone, there was no night or day, just a constant orange glow that never changed. The only thing that had changed was the clothes of those inhabiting the Soul Stone. There were no lies within the Stone, and their outfits had reflected their souls. It was the reason why Peter had a science pun on one side of his shirt, and the famous spider symbol on the back. He was a dorky teen, but he was also Spider-Man, most people just didn't know the second part.

After a few minutes, Percy had calmed down. He straightened his back, standing a good two or three inches taller than Peter, and looked down at him.

"Don't scare me like that again, please," Percy said quietly. Though no longer trying to hold himself together, he hadn't let go of Peter.

"I don't plan on it," Peter promised, both of them knowing that Peter couldn't promise anything else. The same way Percy couldn't, their lives were too dangerous and unpredictable. Percy nodded, accepting the answer for what it was.

There was a moment of quiet, Peter watching Percy for a beat. Feeling a sudden burst of courage, he spoke up.

"Are you and Annabeth dating again?" he asked, gaining Percy's attention (not that he ever lost it). Percy frowned at the unexpected question, understandably confused. Why was Peter asking that?

"Huh? Um, no. Why are you asking?" he asked. Surely his dating life (or lack of) wasn't that important. Not when Peter had just returned from the dead.

"Okay, good," Peter said, nodding to himself and confusing Percy even more. "Then I won't feel bad about doing this."

Percy didn't get a chance to ask what 'this' was, because Peter had moved the hand that wasn't resting on the back of his neck. He gripped the front of Percy's shirt and pulled the demigod down the few inches between them and –

"Holy shit," someone said, probably Clint or Sam. They must have been just as shocked as Percy was because...

Because Peter was _kissing him_.

It was something that the son of the Sea God had never thought would happen even in his wildest dreams. He barely registered what was happening at that Peter tasted like cinnamon when Peter was pulling back, breaking the kiss far too soon for his liking, leaving the both of them a little breathless.

They stared at each other for a moment, two different expressions on their faces. Percy, very clearly stunned by the turn of events; and Peter, satisfied-yet-sad. A small sad smile crossed the brunette's face.

"Just thought you should know," Peter said, breaking the silence that had fallen around them. Both boys had completely forgotten about the surrounding heroes, Avenger, Guardian and demigod alike.

Peter let go of Percy's shirt and started to pull away, the action snapping ( _too soon_ ) Percy out of his stupor.

"Wait!"

"Wha– mmph!" Peter was cut off as Percy reeled him back in and crushed his lips against Peter's. Neither noticed the shocked stupor that came from the surrounding heroes, quickly lost within each other.

"Uh, who else _did_ _not_ see that coming?" Clint asked as he was the first to pick his jaw up off the ground. He glanced around at the equally shocked crowd, noticing the bugging eyes of the demigods in particular.

Everyone in the crowd raised their hands, knowing they _probably_ should look away from the new couple to give them their privacy, but far to shocked to do so. No one, not even the super spies or even the daughter of the Wisdom Goddess, had seen this coming.

"I KNEW IT!" Thor boomed suddenly, making everyone, Peter and Percy included, jump in fright.

Well, almost no one knew.

People swore and held their hands over their hearts, glaring at the god/alien for scaring them. A few muttered to themselves, but all eyes were now on the Thunder God instead of the boys.

"How the hell did you know? I didn't even know!" Tony asked a bit annoyed that he hadn't noticed anything. He was also already making plans on giving Percy the 'Shovel Talk' and Peter just 'The Talk' later.

"I had thought it was obvious," Thor said, confused at the looks he was getting. "Was it not obvious?"

"Apparently not," Natasha Romanoff drawled sarcastically.

Eyes turned back to the new couple, both now beet red with embarrassment. Peter gave a sheepish grin from where he was currently pressed against Percy's chest. The demigod had pulled Peter against himself protectively when Thor had shouted.

"Uh, surprise?" he said.

Surprise indeed.

* * *

 **And thus, the title of the story is understood.**

 **So, what did y'all think? Did you like it, hate it? Want to scream "BANANA!" in the comments for no reason? Go right ahead and leave a review! I'm not picky!**

 _ **But as stated, homophobic language will not be tolerated.**_

 **Honestly, it took a surprising amount of time to write this. I started on paper for a rough draft, then wrote it on my laptop while editing it at the same time to flesh it out some more. And now its posted!**

 **Don't think too hard about how they beat Thanos or why the demigods are there or _who's_ there exactly. Just take it for what it is, and you'll be fine. There's only a tiny bit of backstory to explain some things since its mostly self-indulgence, as I said at the top.**

 _ **Basically**_ **, Percy met Peter after the Giant War, somehow, and they became close friends. Annabeth and Percy broke up at some point, and the boys started havin' feelings for each other. Percy found out Peter was Spider-Man somehow, maybe just after Homecoming, I don't know. He supports Peter's decision and Peter can see through the Mist, so he knows Percy is a demigod. They never said anythin' about their feelings, which kept growin', and no one ever realized that they were** ** _technically_ flirting with each other pretty much all the time. How? I don't know, they just didn't I guess. Percy ends up in the middle of Infinity War Part One, only he somehow ends up in Wakanda? Point is, he wasn't here on Titan, so he heard about Peter's death from Tony instead of seein' it himself. They find a way to bring everyone back, yadda yadda, defeat Thanos, blah-blah, and here we are!**

 **Yeah, it doesn't make much sense, but I really only cared about the scene at the end with Thor shoutin; "I KNEW IT!" really loud. If it hadn't been Thor, it would have been some other kind of obscure character or someone no one would think would notice anything shoutin': "I _FREAKING_ KNEW IT!"**

 **I laughed for like five minutes after thinking this up, I swear.**

 **Well, there isn't really any questions to this story since its a one-shot, but feel free to ask me anything you want about it!**

 **So, until next time my fine, furry friends! ~JAF logging out!**


End file.
